


Panda can be a seme

by Fedelmid



Category: We Bare Bears, We poly bears, wbb, we bang bears
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bondage, Humanized, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Poly, humanized nsfw, obeying!grizz, seme!panda, uke!ice bear, wbb humanized, wbb nsfw, we bare bears humanized, we bare bears nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedelmid/pseuds/Fedelmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three brothers love fooling around from time to time, Ice and Grizz often being the two in control, yet Panda is sick of it, and wants a turn himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda can be a seme

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support on my previous fanfic! TTATT  
> Have some smutt, if you don't like smutt, don't read pls.

"Say it." Panda removed the damp cloth from Ice bears red lips, throwing it to the side. "Say 'please onii-chan." 

Ice bear was on their shared matress against his knees, arms bound above his head as he arched his back. A sheen of sweat was visible across his skin as he panted out, eyebrows furrowed, refusing to meet gaze with his older brother. 

"Say. It." Panda demanded, his sweet voice now sinister.

The youngest brother shook his head vigorously, scowling at Panda and baring his canines. 

Grizz was behind Ice, rubbing reassuring circles against the others hips, butt naked like the other, his manhood buried deep in Ice's rear, though not moving a muscle till he was granted permission. 

The brothers often "played around", but always with Panda submissively crying out for release, was he teased? Yes. Was he sore in the morning. Yes. Was he just agitated because a certain brunette wouldn't stop snoring after? Not the point.

When Panda had first mentioned the idea of switching up roles the two brothers had laughed, well, Grizz had, Ice had given a silent yet audible huff. Though, when finally understanding how serious he was, the two had taken a seat at the dining table and listened carefully. 

He'd been agile about what he'd suggested, making sure the two were completely A-okay before jumping into things, the three were like that when it came to intimacy. 

Ice had been slightly hesitant on hearing he'd be the target of their incestuous Roleplay, but had taken to the idea of resistance. Grizz was alright with Panda being the boss, it'd already happened before when the young man had led their group for a few days, and Grizz was willing to let his little bro do it again. 

Panda snickered deviously, running his lithe fingers down his younger brothers chest for the fifth time that night, it wasn't his fault, Ice was toned as f.

"Disobeying your big brother?" he tutted.

Ice bear was clearly growing irritated, his length was hard against his stomach and his legs were still trembling from when Grizz had penetrated him earlier. Admirable resistance. 

"Grizz, pull out" Panda ordered without breaking eye contact with the shaking young man before him.

The brunette let out a groan of protest, sticking out his bottom lip. 

"Come on bro I'm dying here, I'm already on the edge and your asking me to pu--" 

"Pull. Out." he warned, leaning to the side and watching the other with a lustful glint in his eye. "You'll have your fun Grizz, when Ice is willing to whine for it" 

Grizz sighed, big hands holding onto Ice-bears hips as he retracted his member from inside of him at a painstakingly slow pace, Panda hadn't asked him, but the older brother knew this'd drive the younger crazy.

"Push in" Panda murmured huskily.

Grizz let out a small grunt as he pushed back, slow and steady as that familiar tightness grew around his groin.


End file.
